1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cutting apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved card dicer apparatus wherein the same is arranged to effect the severing of credit cards and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Credit cards and charge card receipt carbons are frequently disposed of in refuse containers and the like, typically when a replacement credit card is availed to the user. The credit card thusly disposed is frequently provided with remaining time of validity permitting unauthorized reuse of the thusly disposed credit card. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the problems of severing in a convenient and non-usable manner of a disposed credit card by placing such credit card between spaced confronting housing faces to provide for the severing to components of such credit card structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.